Screw You, Prince Charming
by Sun In The Sky
Summary: "Hermione's Prince Charming would be brave - Ron nearly cried when he saw the spider scuttling across his History of Magic notes, that he'd copied from Hermione, granted." Drabble on why Ron, of all people.


_Disclaimer: _**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of this story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Hermione wasn't one for much romance, but she was soft at the heart and she knew what she wanted. She knew her Prince Charming.

_He must be intelligent and well-educated._

Ron was at times, somewhat dim-witted.  
_"__Stop, stop stop! You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Levi-OOO-sa, not Levio-SA" _she scolded him – she was often shy but him chanting a spell so atrociously in front of her, well, she just couldn't help but correct him. He glared at her and she glared back, realising that actually she'd been wrong. He hadn't been about to poke someone's eye out – rather, he'd been about to poke out his own eye.

She sighed, giving up and rolled her eyes.

_He must be brave._

Ron nearly cried when he saw the spider scuttling across his History of Magic notes (that he'd copied from Hermione, granted).  
He had only been appeased once Harry, who had no patience for Ron's girlish screams, had crushed the thing with his Potions book. The little spider was only a minute fraction of what the two boys had encountered in the Forbidden Forest and yet Ron was tense the entire evening after that.

Hermione called him a wimp and rolled her eyes.

_He will be understanding._

Ron didn't even seem to realise that Hermione was a girl.  
_"Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!"_ she spat, thankful that at least Krum knew she was _female_. She seethed, having been sincerely insulted now.

She deemed Ron so completely dense if he didn't know – as she left, she rolled her eyes.

_He will shower me with flowers._

Most of the time, Ron gave her insults.  
_"__Hermione, you are honestly the most wonderful person I have ever met. If I'm ever rude to you again- __" __"__I'll know you're back to normal.__" _She resisted the urge to smile a little, knowing that that would be soon and for some bizarre reason, she knew she preferred it that way. He was rude often, mostly all day everday.

On the outside though, she just shoved him playfully and rolled her eyes.

_He must be sensitive._

Ron couldn't understand what emotion was if it bit him on the butt.  
A slightly stunned silence greeted the end of this speech, then Ron said, _"One person can't feel all that at once, they'd explode." __"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have," _said Hermione nastily, picking up her quill again. She sighed, irritated, _trust him _to make such a comment after her little rant; she had thought that she might have gotten through to his mind at last.

How naive of her – she stared at the parchment and rolled her eyes.

_He'll never leave me._

Ron left when Harry and Hermione most needed him.  
She cried when he left, barely able to take it. She didn't sleep for days and her eyes were constantly red and sore whilst her hair looked like she'd been stuck into an electric socket. When he _had_ returned, she'd been furious with him. Then as the days went by, she realised that she would soon forgive him. She couldn't help it.

Goodness, she was becoming weak - _for him_ – she rolled her eyes.

_He'll tell me he loves me. Daily._

It took Ron roughly seven years to understand.  
_"Oi! There's a war going on here!" _Harry yelled and they sprung apart – she wasn't sure what she had just done. All she remembered now was the Horcruxes, Hogwarts and house elves – Oh! That was it; Ron had in her opinion, rather heroically suggested saving the house elves in the kitchens. And then she'd attacked – just not exactly verbally like normal. Ron was nowhere near the Prince Charming Hermione had longed after. But Screw Prince Charming – Ron was everything she'd ever wanted.

He was pleased of course, that they had finally figured it out but Harry couldn't resist rolling his eyes.

* * *

_A/N:_

_This was an English homework after hard work of full-time mocks, just something fun the teacher suggested. About "how a character of your choice would deem a 'perfect Prince Charming'" or something like that. I chose Hermione, (no, duh!) and well...that's how I found out my English teacher is a Potterhead! Well, I never! :P_


End file.
